Viva Las Vegas
by GwenCooper92
Summary: When the team end up im Las Vegas due to a rift spike they cross a formidable force. . . The CSI Las Vegas team . .. . Torchwood/ Csi crossover . . .Jack/Gwen . . Owen/Tosh . . Nick/Sara . . . Grissom/Catherine . . . :D
1. Road Trip !

"Everyone to the boardroom now please" Jack said sweetly as he switched off the intercom

"Everyone to the boardroom now please" Jack said sweetly as he switched off the intercom.

"What's so important Jack that you disturbed me from my beauty sleep" Owen grumbled sleepily as he flopped himself down on the chair dramatically placing his head on the table.

Next in came Tosh who elegantly sat down her head in some alien technology again.

Then there came Ianto with a tray full of coffee. Ianto stared at him whilst handing out the coffee's baffled by Jack's sudden change of demeanour.

Next came John Hart holding his head. He must have had to much to drink maybe mixed with a couple of Boeseeds.

Lastly came Gwen. Her gap tooth smile was at full flourish. The smile was directed at him. That was his smile for when it was just them to. Gwen took her seat next to Jack and absent mindedly began drumming her hands on the table.

"So what's all this about then" Gwen said as she raised her legs and placed them on the table.

Jack turned his head and stared at her. God she was beautiful.

"We are going on a road trip" Jack said excitedly.

"Better not be the Himalayas all that snow does nothing for my complexion" Said John. Everyone turned there heads to stare at Him. He blushed a bright crimson. There was a tense silence but it was broken by the sound of Gwen laughing.

They all turned to look at her. Jack knew what was coming. She was rocking with laughter so hard her chair went backwards with her on it.

CRASH

"Wow" came Gwen's quiet voice from the floor.

They all began laughing as Jack hauled her to her feet her face redder then John's. She didn't even bother trying to cover her embarrassment they were going to rip her a new one.

"So as I was saying before Gwen intervened" he said with a smirk.

"Pack your bags kids, we are heading for Viva Las Vegas".


	2. The Journey Begins

"Were going to Vegas, Were going to Vegas" Chanted an excited Owen his sore head suddenly gone.

"Eye Candy I'm sitting by you" yelled John as he packed his things.

"No your not, I'm sitting by Jack" Ianto yelled proudly.

"No your not because im sitting By Gwen" yelled Jack from his office.

"Tosh Owen you to sit together, John Ianto you to sit together, and me and Gwen take shotgun".

"See Eye candy it won't be that bad you have me" John said triumphantly as he patted Ianto on the back. _Why me how will I cope a 20 hour trip stuck by that lunatic._

"Tosh your sitting by me" said Owen.

"We can play cards, and talk and talk and sleep oh its going to be so much fun".

"Yeah Owen go home and pack your stuff ive been and come back and am ready to go now shift it" Tosh said glad as he obeyed her ad trudged out the Cog door.

"Rhys I'm" Gwen stopped mid sentence as she remembered Rhys no longer lived there, she had thrown him out along with their bed after she caught him in bed with another woman.

As she locked up her flat she heard that familiar American drawl coming from behind.

"Let me take that for you" he said as he lifted the suitcase from her and placed it in the back of the Suv. The wind was blowing her hair and only then did he notice the red and black rings under her eyes.

He reached his hand out and brushed his thumb over her cheek it was a slow caress and his hand stayed there longer then it should have. But she didn't have a problem she loved the feel of those big hands during their occasional brush against each other.

"You okay" he asked soothingly.

"Yeah it's just everythings gotten on top of me you know" she said quietly almost scared.

"It's okay Gwen I won't let no one hurt you again" he said as he drew her into an embrace. She clutched onto his shirt as if it were his only lifeline and there every barrier that was between them was shattered as he tilted her chin and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft Sweet and filled with love.

As they broke apart Jack stared at her and said "Come on lets get out of the cold and pick up the rest of the gang". He placed his hand protectively on the small of her back and led her to the car.

The drive back to the Hub was filled with silence both lost in there own worlds as to what had happened outside Gwen's flat.

When they arrived at the Hub the team were already placing their bags in the boot before he had even stopped the car. He looked over at Gwen and gave her one of his Heart melting smiles. His hand snaked over to hers and he leaned forward and whispered in her ear "I love you Gwen".

But the moment was broken by Ianto and Owen rowing over who will sit in the middle.

It ended up being Tosh and Ianto in the middle, John occasionally groping Ianto.

They were still about half an hour away from Cardiff airport so whilst everyone else was falling asleep Owen began singing.

"One man went to Mow, went to Mow a meadow, one man and his dog went to mow a meadow".

"Shut up Owen" grumbled Gwen from the front.

"Two men went to Mow, Went to Mow a meadow,

Two men and two dogs went to mow a meadow".

Gwen turned in her seat and smacked him across the head. Jack laughed at the action and sent her a wink. She blushed and placed her head on the window once more.

"Three men went to Mow, Went to Mow a meadow, Three men and three dogs, Went to mow a meadow"

"Shut up Owen" mumbled Tosh as she awoke from her light slumber which was broken by Owen's out of tune singing.

But on he kept, all the team had now awoken but outside all was dark.

" Eight men went to Mow" but he was cut off mid sentence by the whole team yelling.

"SHUT UP OWEN".


	3. Almost there

By the time they had arrived at Cardiff International airport Owen was covered with bruises. His head was throbbing once more. His head was hurting because of Gwen. _Christ she hit hard_. Then the rest of his body was in pain due to John repeatedly smacking him with a wooden sword casing, occasionally hitting Tosh and Ianto.

"Okay everyone grab your bags out flight leaves in 2 hours so we have some relaxation time on our hands" Jack said to his tired team.

"How can you have relaxation time with that idiot" groaned John pointing at Owen.

"Hey you shut up I'm gonna beat you bad at the casino's" Owen said with a smirk.

"Hey Hey now stop arguing kids" Yelled Gwen from out of nowhere.

"Only I can call them kids" jack said pout idly.

"Well I ain't called the mother of us for nothing" she said with a wink.

"What are you insinuating then Gwen" Jack said obviously enjoying this as they walked through to the lounge. Tosh and Owen in the front. John and Ianto behind and lastly them to in the back.

"Well you may be the daddy but I am the mammy" she said huskily.

He blushed a shade of pink.

_Oh no she doesn't she just made me blush no one makes Captain Jack Harkness blush. _

_Oh yeah I made him blush I made him blush._ Gwen kept repeating that in her head like a mantra.

They finally arrived at the luggage Carousel after much turning and weaving their way through a very busy Cardiff Airport.

"Oh yes guys did I tell you we have first class" said Jack.

Owen's mouth had dropped down to his feet as well as everyone else's.

"Where did we get that money from" said Ianto curious at how they could have afforded it.

"You pay cheque".

Everyone looked away then as if suddenly what he had said sunk in they all turned their heads to gape at him.

"WHAT" they all yelled in unison.

Many people turned their heads in wonder what was transpiring.

"I'm joking, there was lots of spare money in the vaults and we had permission to use it".

"Thank God, because if when I get home and im having lk ten pound a week for the next 2 months I would kill you over and over" said John a little to loudly.

Then suddenly over the intercom…..

_Flight 265 departing from Cardiff Airport to Las Vegas Nevada please make your way through customs._

They made it through customs easily, although John had his sword taken off him but as soon as he flashed his torchwood ID they let him have it back.

"Whilst he walked off he could distinctly hear the guard mumbling, Bloody Torchwood.

They boarded the flight and went straight to their carriage in first class. The seats were twice the size as normal and were leather recliners.

Tosh and Owen sat down, Tosh winning the battle for window seat, much to the disgust of Owen.

Then opposite them sat John and Ianto, John wanting the outside seat but Ianto got their first so he had to sit by the window.

And then behind them sat Jack and Gwen, Jack ever the gentleman allowing her to pick where she wanted to sit and she gladly took the window seat.

They all watched as the hostess showed them where the exits were and put their belts on.

As they were taking off they began laughing because all they could hear was Owen singing don't look down don't look down.

Four hours into the journey and they were all sleeping bar Jack. He was staring at Gwen's sleeping form, memorising every curve of her face.

Slowly she began to stir.

"hey" she said quietly.

"Hey, you okay" he said soothingly as he stroked her hair.

"Yeah, really tired that's all" she mumbled.

He looked around the torchwood gang were the only ones in first class and for that he was grateful.

"Go back to sleep" he said lovingly as he reclined her chair and his all the way back. He reached up and grabbed two pillows and a large blanket and placed it over them. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close. She placed her head on his chest and the steady drumming of his heartbeat made her fall to sleep. After a while just the feeling of her next to him made him fall asleep.

And that's how they stayed for the next 8 hours until they were disturbed by a screaming Owen.

"Ahhh It's a snake on a plane" he shrieked as he ran into the toilet.

Jack reclined his chair up as did she and they watched as Ianto and John were doubled over on the floor laughing.

"Nice one john" said Ianto in between gasps as he high fived him.

"Owen screams like a girl" yelled John.

Gwen looked at where they were sitting and could see two bottles of wine empty. Then looked over at Owen and Tosh who also had two empty wine bottles there.

"Where's Tosh" she said baffled by Tosh's sudden disappearance then she heard a scream from the toilet.

"Owen get out get out" said a screaming Tosh as she kicked him out of the toilet.

"But but but ther there's a snake" he whimpered jumping on top of a seat.

"Owen trust me it was a joke you daft Twat" said Gwen to a pale Owen.

"It wasn't real" gasped Jack as he too was now in fits of laughter.

Owen slowly climbed down off of the chair and began hitting John playfully.

"Okay then" replied Jack as he stood up and went to the front of the carriage.

"Now there is reason why we are going to Las Vegas".

"There was a massive rift spike and the american government want us to deal with it" said Jack.

"Why didn't American torchwood deal with it" Gwen said.

"because there isn't one the way they deal with things is shoot to kill" replied Ianto.

"Hey Tea boy how do you know that" Owen said at Ianto who shot him an annoyed glare at calling him tea boy.

"Well I am down in the archived most of the time aren't I" he said sarcastically.

"Anyway kids, everything will be there ready and waiting for us when we get off the plane".

"Okay then, how about we get some more alchol flowing while we wait for the plane to land in the next 6 hours" said Owen excitedly.

"Deal"

"Deal"

"Deal. . . . . . .


	4. 3 Rooms & a Single bed !

" Oh no way I am not doing that" screeched Gwen.

"Oh come on just a little kiss" said John seductively.

"No" she said in a defensive posture as she stared him down, he backed off quickly knowing not to mess with Gwen when she looks like that.

_Please will everyone go back to there seats and put on their seat belts we are ready to land at Nevada International airport._

"Were in Las Vegas to hunt down aliens, were in Las Vegas to hunt down aliens" sang Owen as he shoved his belt on.

The landing went smoothly so they all made their way to the nearest exit.

"Wooo Vegas" screamed Owen as he departed the plane so fast he tripped over his own feet and went crashing down the stairs.

They all burst into laughter.

"Owen you do realise that you cant heal and you've got a cut like harry potter going across your head" Gasped John.

"Yeah real turn on for the ladies" said Ianto.

"Harry Potter I'm Harry Potter" sand Ianto and John in unison.

Tosh helped Owen to his feet and checked his head.

"You need stitches" she said whilst prodding the wound and Owen unconsciously flinching at every prod.

"Owen stop being a baby" she said to him.

"Im not a baby" he tried to defend his pride but to no avail.

"A real man would sit there and take" said Gwen laughing once more. Jack was carrying her bag for her.

They made it through customs safely and made their way to a car that was parked outside with a big sign saying Torchwood.

"Right who said to put that on the board" boomed Jack as they all began placing their bags in the boot.

"Uh Jack you must have, we only knew about this 2 days ago" said Gwen whilst pointing at each other.

"So don't expect me to say sorry I'm a twat this time" Owen said moodily.

They all got in the car and the driver took them to the palm springs hotel and casino.

"Woo you really did blow the budget this time . Five star hotel" said John shocked by this litlle treat.

They made their way to the reception and asked for the six rooms they ordered but there was a mix up.

"Yeah sorry Mr urmm Harkness, it seems your rooms were booked before you and we gave you the wrong ones." The receptionist said.

"So what are we supposed to do now then" asked Jack.

"Well there are three rooms available" she said

"We'll take them" said Jack with a grin he really wanted to bunk up with Gwen.

As they turned to leave the receptionist shouted to them, " Oh by the way Sir, they each only have a single bed".

Owen head snapped round to look at Jack with a gasp.

"Oh I am not bunkin up with that" exhaled Ianto looking at John who was licking his lips.

"Well I'm with Tosh" screeched Gwen running up to the only other female torchwood worker.

"No how about we pick out of a hat when we get up to the rooms" Jack said with a smirk.

They all grumbled and made their way to the rooms.

Jack wrote Gwen and Tosh's and Ianto's names on a piece of paper and placed them into Owens hat and gave them a shake. John Jack and Owen would pick out of the hat.

"Right then I'm drawing first" said Owen whilst shoving his fist in. He grabbed it and opened it.

"Tosh" he said and showed it to everyone.

"Why me why" she grumbled as they walked into the next room.

"Now me" said John repeating Owen's action's

"Gwen" he said with a smirk and looked at Jack.

"Well I suppose it could have been worse" she looked at Jack and winked. As they left the room Jack whispered to John.

"Touch her your dead"

"Ohh over protective" he said and walked out.

"Well Sir, look's like I'm with you then" Ianto said whilst looking slightly pleased with himself. Jack just shrugged and began unpacking his case. Maybe this holiday won't be that good after all.


	5. Bonding with the roomates

"So then roommate what shall we do then" said Owen as he jumped on his bed like a kid high on skittles.

"Owen I feel really Jet lagged I'm gonna sleep

okay" Tosh said with a yawn.

"I'll join you" Owen said eagerly an unknown feeling creeping into his heart he'd only felt that before and that was with Katie. Love.

Tosh laid on the bed and Owen jumped on next to her. At first they were back to back then taking a risk Owen turned around and flung his arm protectively over her waist and pulled her a little bit closer. And as they both fell into a dreamless sleep he mumbles to her.

"I'm sorry".

Over in the next room Gwen was packing all her things into the cupboard. John came behind her and stood a little to close for comfort. She turned away and heard a sigh as she moved.

"You alright" she asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine" he replied as he went to join her.

He sat down and she placed her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and they sat like that for ages.

"So who you after now then" Gwen asked as she lifted her head off his shoulder.

"Well surprisingly no one", "Though I will admit I liked you" he said with a wink.

"But now I see you more of a sister"

She smiled and replied. "You've never got over Jack have you".

"No I haven't but he's happy with you and if he's happy then so am I, though I'd keep your eyes out for eye candy he's got a thing for Jack".

"Oh I know that, but Jack told me he wont do nothing that would jepordise anything between us" she said her smile faltering a bit.

"No but seriously it's like the brink of obsession I went through his diary and all it mentions is Jack this Jack that, but I've spoke to Jack and he told me he loves You Gwen you not Ianto you" he said whilst pointing his finger.

"I know John, Thank you" she said whilst lying down on her tiny half of the single bed. He laid down next to her and she cuddled into his body he wrapped his arms around her gently and they dropped off to sleep. John's last thought was "If he upsets you, my non biologic sister I'll kill him.

Then over in room number three Jack was lying on the bed with his shirt off. The only thing that was going through his head was what John would be trying on Gwen.

He was pulled out of his reverie by a very naked Ianto getting into the bed. Ianto laid facing Jack his eyes never leaving his face.

Why isn't he interested in me I love him. Ianto thought. But so does Gwen and she deserves to be happy after what that bastard put her through.

"Jack am I wasting my time" Ianto said.

Jack just shrugged at first. Then answered Ianto's question.

"Why do you want to know".

"So if I am then I can go and find someone else who could make me happy and plus then I'd be able to go on the pull with the Vegas boys & Girls" Said Ianto with a wink.

"Then I suppose you are, I'm sorry Ianto but my heart belongs with Gwen" Jack said quietly but loud enough for Ianto to hear.

"I understand Jack, but thanks" Ianto said with a fake smile. Jack just winked and walked off out onto the balcony. He sat on the deck that was over looking the strip. The sun was setting and Vegas was coming alive.

Gwen began to stir and turned out of John's embrace and raised off the bed and began to redo her make up there was a text on her phone saying they were heading for the strip at 8:00 it was now 7:30.

John was in the shower and so she began straightening her hair. Once it was done she placed a few angel curls amongst the straightened hair. Then she put on her red dress it was just above her knees and was designed to work around every curve.

John came from getting dressed. He wore a Tux and Gwen even thought he looked hot.

"I look like a twat" he mumbled incohertedly.

"No you look fine, John really" she said with a smile. Only then did he look up at her and took in what she looked like.

"You look absolutely stunning Gwen" he said his mouth agape.

_God if she didn't belong to Jack I'd take her right this moment right there, John get those dirty thoughts out of your mind now._

"Thank you John" she said with a smile.

They were both ready to go so at 7:55 they made their way down to the reception area.

Jack, Tosh, Owen and Ianto were all waiting and Jack was becoming increasingly paranoid by how long John and Gwen were taking. Then the lift beeped and out came Gwen and John arms linked. Jack scowled but as soon asa he saw what she was wearing his eyes lit up.

She smiled at him and walked straight over to him.

"So" said Owen "we ready to go".

"Well I am, not sure about you Harry" giggled Ianto.

Owen shot him a glare and smacked him on the back of the head. " Shut up teaboy your lucky you even came on this trip because you are a receptionist not a field agent" Singgered Owen.

"Hey children sort it out, this is our only chance to have some time to ourselves, all the hard stuff begins tomorrow" Jack said casually.

"Well then what are we waiting for" said Gwen as she turned for the exit everyone following her.

(6 hours later) 4:30 am

Jack and Gwen staggered into Jack's room lips locked hands roaming everywhere. Gwen pushed him against the wall and began pulling his top over his head. Her hands skated across his smooth abs.

"Jack" she asked.

"Do you really want this" she said dully.

"Of course I do Gwen" he said in between kisses. "I love you" he whispered in her ear. His hot breath so near sent shivers down her spine. She whispered back to him " I love you to".

He began pulling down the straps of her dress and it slipped off of her easily. He led her to the bed trailing hot kisses down from her lips down to her abdomen. She pushed him down and straddled his waist. She trailed her fingers down his body as he entered her slowly at first then slightly faster. Her hand rested on the nape of his neck and his on her waist. He flipped her over so he was on top.

Finally after hours of love making they laid in the bed a tangle of arms and legs her head resting on his chest.

_Thank god they had all KO'd as soon as they got in. Thought jack about his team_.

All he cared about at this moment was that he had Gwen, the owner of his heart and he was not going to lose her.


	6. Jumping Balconies

Brr Brr

Brr Brr

Jack's phone vibrated on the bedside table as he and Gwen were awoken from their slumber.

"Jack Harkness" he answered sleepily.

"Yes, umm this is Gil Grissom I'm with the Las Vegas Crime Lab, are you Torchwood" he asked shyly.

"Yes we are, are you the ones that we've come over here to help".

"Yes well you weren't due in till later but we've found something you may want to take a look at" Gil said back.

"Okay we'll be in as soon as possible" he said and hung up. He looked over and smiled at Gwen who was staring at him he leaned down and kissed her passionately. He pulled away and said " Looks like we're starting early" he said with a wink and arose from the bed followed by Gwen they went out onto the balcony to find Owen sitting outside on one and John on the other.

"Right then go get your roommates up we are starting early" said Gwen to John and Jack to Owen.

"So technically I should be waking you up" John said with a laugh.

"Don't push it" she said also with a laugh.

John arose from his chair and ran back into the hotel room. He ran and jumped onto Ianto's bed singing.

"Good Morning, Good Morning this day is dawning good morning, good morning, to you & you & you & you" Sang John with mock pointing at people.

Ianto groaned and flung his hand out knocking John off the bed and landing ungracefully on his front on the floor.

"Eye candy there really was no need of that now was there" he said with a fake pout but Ianto was so drunk the other night that he had now fallen back to sleep.

"Right then" John crept into the kitchen and filled up a Jug of water. John put the jug down and quickly got dressed and slowly made his way over to the bed.

He dribbled a little on Ianto and he stirred slightly then he poured the whole thing on him.

"Ahhhhh" screamed Ianto as he shot up in bed soaking.

"John Hart I am going to kill you in 5" he yelled getting out of bed and following John. John ran towards the balcony tripping over the table.

"4" he said a look of fury crossing his face.

"3" he yelled whilst watching as John struggled to his feet and bolted for the balcony door.

"2" John heard as he staggered onto the balcony.

_Here goes nothing_, thought John as he jumped onto the railings and jumped onto Jack and Gwen's balcony.

"1" Ianto screamed but was greeted with no one in sight. He looked over the railing to see if John was lying on the hotel floor but there was no one there.

"Damn" he yelled only then did he realise where John was. An almighty screeched came from Jack and Gwen's room. Ianto got on the rails and jumped straight over. He stepped inside Gwen had a towel round her, John was on the floor clutching his jaw Jack was fully clothed and standing there scowling.

John turned to look at him, " Woah eye Candy put it away" gaped John as he turned his head away from Ianto. Only then did he realise as he looked down, that he was stark naked. The colour drained from his face.

"Oh" he said and bolted for the balcony door.

"Oooh I wanna play" yelled John as he chased Ianto over the railings and back into there rooms, no one noticing Owen on the balcony who had video recorded the whole thing.

Jack turned and looked at Gwen.

"Now then where were we" and he strolled up to her and pressed her against the wall.

"God I've wanted to that for years" he said into her mouth.

"And me" she replied a sshe pulled away and began to get ready. Jack smiled he finally had his Gwen.

"Ha ha ha ha, I just can't ha ha sorry let me compose myself, whew" Gasped Owen as he craved air due to the amount of laughing he and Tosh were doing. Tosh was rolling on the floor laughing and Owen was doubled over on the bed. They were both ready to go.

"That will teach Ianto not to call me Harry Potter ever again" he laughed whilst replaying the footage. Owen got off the bed and held out a hand to help Toshiko up and she grabbed but he pulled her up to fast and as she went to go flying Owen caught her and brought her back so close that he could feel her breath on his cheek. He couldn't stop himself.

He leaned down and kissed her gently at first then harder. Finally after coming up for some much needed air. He looked at her and smiled. _God she was beautiful._

He left her go with a wink and out of the room hand in hand they walked ready for a new day.


	7. We're Torchwood

"Supposedly Griss, these guys walk around Cardiff like they own the place we ain't gonna let them do that here right" said Nick as he puffed his chest out.

"Well I ain't anyway man" answered Warrick.

"Or me" said Catherine and Sara at the same time.

"No Nick we are not this is our patch and we didn't ask them to come here, but we will treat them with respect they are much higher up than us, higher than the FBI" said Grissom as they all stood leaning on the Tahoe shades on and looking cool as they waited for Torchwood to arrive.

Finally a jet Black SUV with torchwood on the side pulled up. They exited the car in the usual formation, Jack in the front, Gwen to the right just behind him, Owen to the left just behind him, Tosh behind him and Ianto behind Gwen. They were all wearing their trademark leather Jackets.

"Are you always this dressy at a crime scene" said Catherine as she began eyeing Gwen up and down.

"Are you ever this bad mannered in a first meeting with someone" Gwen answered back bitchily looking over Catherine.

Before Catherine could answer Jack cut.

"Captain Jack Harkness" he extended his hand to Grissom who shook it politely.

"And were Torchwood".

"Pleasure to meet you , thank you for travelling all the way out here, now let me introduce you to my team" said Grissom.

"Catherine Willows second in command" Catherine just nodded her head.

"Sara Sidle CSI level three" Sara waved a high.

"Nick Stokes" he pointed to Nick who in true Texas fashion bowed his head with his hand on his cowboy hat.

"Warrick Brown" he pointed to Warrick who smiled kindly.

"Well hello, now here is my team".

"Gwen Cooper second in Command" Gwen said hey and smiled at everyone but Catherine.

"Owen Harper"

"Doctor Owen Harper actually" he said cockily.

The CSI team just snorted.

"Toshiko Sato, computer genius anything you can do on it she can do ten times better" he said with a smirk Tosh blushed.

"John Hart resident pain in the ass" John smacked jack on the back of the head.

"Pleasure to meet you"

Ianto Jones the greatest coffee maker of this century" Ianto politely nodded his head but he could tell that there was some tension between them, especially with Gwen and Catherine.

"So let's go inside then shall we, and we'll brief you on our findings.

And they all walked into the CSI headquarters.

...

Let me know what you think, the more reviews :p the faster i update :)


	8. Aliens in Las Vegas

"Well at first we thought it was just a dog attack and we moulded the bite marks" said Grissom handing Jack a picture of the victim.

"But then we ran it through the data bases and it didn't match any animal, then we get a call off UNIT saying don't touch nothing and they'll be sending you guys out here" said Grissom . The Torchwood gang were one side of the table and the CSI Las Vegas team on the other.

"Tosh I think it's a weevil attack but they rarely go near the southern Hemisphere because the rift doesn't go near it" said Jack to his team. Tosh pulled out a little device that none of the CSI team had ever seen before.

"Definitely Weevil" Tosh said to Jack, he merely nodded.

"Ok hang on what's a Weevil" said Sara who like the rest of CSI had no idea what the hell they were on about.

"This" said Gwen handing the device to Grissom.

"What the", " Oh come on" . " Aliens in Vegas" Nick said clearly not convinced.

"It's an alien, that's what Torchwood is, Torchwood outside the government beyond the police, tracking alien life on earth, arming the human race against the future the 21st century is when everything changes and you gorra be ready".

"Nice speech" said Catherine with a mock clap. "Now can we get on with some real work we've got a crime scene to go to" she said clearly not impressed.

"Yeah let's go" said Gwen.

Crime scene

"Lots of residual rift energy here, he was definitely killed by something alien" said Gwen as she scanned the body.

"Hey your disturbing the evidence" yelled Catherine at Gwen who was touching the body.

"There is no evidence you really gonna take an alien to court for murder aren't you, god and your meant to be clever" replied Gwen bitterly.

Catherine was taken aback by this statement, _how dare she,_she thought.

Jack laughed, that was his Gwen feisty.

Warrick walked up to Gwen and knelt down beside her.

"Don't worry I believe you" he said flashing his gorgeous smile. Gwen blushed and smiled back.

"Is she always this nasty to people" she asked Warrick.

"Well she's not nasty but when people invade her patch she gets very territorial if you know what I mean" he said with a laugh.

She laughed but she fell backwards, Warrick grabbed her waist to stop her from falling.

"You okay" he asked as he helped steady her, his hands lingering on her waist longer then they should have.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to you" she said with a grin.

"Okay" and he got up and walked away.

Tosh walked over and smirked at Gwen.

"What" she asked innocently.

"You've got an admirer" Tosh said with a grin her eyes darting to Warrick who was staring at Gwen whilst talking to Nick.

"even if he did which he doesn't nothing would happen" she said back bowing her head blushing.

Jack strolled over and was briefed by Gwen and Tosh.

Owen and Ianto and John were over by the boys and Sara in deep conversation.

"So shall we head back to the Hub, no lab" he said to Gwen as placed his hand on the small of her back. He led her past them all getting weird looks as they went to the car Jack went to the driver's seat and Gwen in the passengers. They just sat there and stared at each other whilst they waited for everyone to get in the SUV. The CSI tahoe went first and they followed.

"I really don't like that Catherine, she's such a cow" Gwen whined.

"I know I agree Jeez she needs to take a fucking chill pill" quipped Owen.

"All of them are alright but Catherine, ooh I do hope that Sara isn't taken ten quid says I can pull her by the end of our stay" said John to them all.

Gwen pulled £20 out of her purse and placed it on the dashboard. "£2O says you can't" she smirked.

"Same" they all said in unison as they handed Gwen the money to put on the dashboard.

"You lot have no faith in me" pouted John arms crossed like a toddler would.

Meanwhile over in the CSI tahoe.

"I really don't like that Gwen, she's a cow" scowled Catherine.

"I like her she's lovely" said Nick and Sara at the same time. Sara was leaning into Nick's chest his arm protectively draped around his girlfriend.

"What", " Come on Warrick, Grisss you agree with me" whined Catherine.

"Nope I like I reckon she's nice" said Warrick.

"Yeah and me, what is your problem Catherine they are here to help us so don't go getting all territorial on us" said Grissom.

Catherine turned and glared at Grissom.

"I'm not territorial, do I get territorial" she asked shocked by the team's sudden outburst.

They all nodded their heads.

"I reckon by the end of this I'd have been able to pull Gwen" said Warrick with a low wolf whistle.

Catherine just grunted and the rest laugh.

"Hey you guys have no faith in me" he said pouting.

"I'd be careful Warrick I think she's got this thing going with the boss" said Sara.

"Bit like Catherine then" said Nick quietely but not enough for Catherine not to hear him. She turned round her eyes red with fury and smacked him hard across the head he just laughed.

The rest of the trip was quiet in the torchwood SUV. Gwen had drifted off in the hour long journey back to the lab, so had John and Ianto. Toshiko was idly staring out the window.

"You okay Tosh" he asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah just feeling home sick" she replied back tiredly.

"Hey don't worry we'll be home before you know it" he said with a smile as she drifted off into a sleep.

_Why is the rift playing up then, it should not be letting weevil's come this far south. Something big is going to happen I can feel it but I know Torchwood Is ready. _Thought Jack as his thoughts idly wandered.

He looked over at Gwen and stroked her cheek, he knew she missed Cardiff but this has to be done.

He pulled over into the CSI parking lot.

"Gwen honey wake up" he said whilst gently nudging her. She lifted her head eyes full of sleep. He gave her a smile and turned to wake the others.

They all exited the vehicle and followed the CSI team into the building, it was going to be a long night.

"Right Nick, Sara go to the garage and collect any evidence off of it from the Delaney case, Warrick take blood samples to Greg" the other three walked off.

"Catherine with me, umm Captain, Gwen would you like to follow me please" he said and walked off to Grissom's office.

Gwen and Jack walked behind following where they went. They walked into Grissom's office. It was like walking into the amazon. Bugs crawled in cages everywhere, and books littered the shelves.

They sat down. Grissom behind his desk and Catherine to is right. Jack and Gwen sat down the other side and also to Jack's right so she was looking directly at Catherine. The two women glared at each other until Catherine looked away.

_Why did I have to look away she thinks she's won oh no she didn't_, thought Catherine.

_Oh yes I did, she ain't that big now is she_, Thought Gwen plastering a smile on her face and directing it at Cath.

"So Captain Harkness, you think we are dealing with aliens" said Grissom whilst pulling off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't think, I know that we are" Jack replied sarcastically looking at Gwen and laughing causing her to try and stifle a laugh.

Catherine rolled her eyes.

"So say we are dealing with aliens, what the hell are you gonna do" said Catherine.

"Well we can capture, subdue, ring UNIT and they'l send a chopper over and fly them back to the Hub, our base" Jack said casually self consciously putting his feet up on the desk.

"Oh sorry" he replied sheepishly and pulled his feet down. Gwen burst out laughing. Catherine stared at her, jealousy filling her every bone.

_Look at their relationship they can laugh together and all that me and Grissom can't do that_. Catherine thought to herself.

Jack and Gwen stood up and walked out to round up the rest of the gang. They found the break room where Warrick and Nick were on the Xbox, and Sara was reading a magazine.

Gwen and Tosh went over to sit by Sara and they began talking about Catherine. Owen and John walked over to the boys and began playing with them. Ianto went straight for the coffee maker and Jack sat at the table contemplating about where him and Gwen were heading.

"Jack" said Gwen her head popping something beeping in her pocket.

"We have rift activity".


	9. Weevilution

"That's a weevil, well it looks a little different to normal ones" said Jack to an anxious looking Nick and Warrick and Grissom who had their guns trained on the creatures.

"Maybe it's had a Weevilution" said Ianto as he moved around the weevil.

"Okay, so maybe there are aliens" Nick mumbled under his breath. Gwen and Catherine and Sara were behind the three Weevils, and Tosh and Owen to the left of it, and John and Ianto to the right. Jack winked at Gwen as she slowly moved forward.

"Gwen what are you doing, it'll kill you" whispered Catherine and Sara as she watched as the Welshwoman edge forward.

"It almost has before" she whispered back. Catherine stood bolt upright as the Weevil whipped around and glared at her. It's eyes were jet black and she felt like she was in a trance.

"Move back Catherine" said Gwen as she pushed Catherine back slightly putting her body in between the two women and the Weevil. She raised the spray just in time as the weevil ran at her. It fell to the ground but the other two pounced.

Gwen pushed Sara to the ground who began to crawl along towards the door. Gunshots rang out as they tried to stop the weevil.

"Catherine run" yelled Gwen as she edged Catherine out of the line of the weevil and straight into her. It clattered into her, and she slammed into the ground.

"Ahh" she yelled as her head hit the concrete floor, she was stunned momentarily but managed to regain her composer. The weevil was getting closer to her neck with every shove, she tried to hold him off and push him away. As she did she could see the other two weevils attacking Nick and Warrick who were covering each others back and holding off the weevil's.

As Gwen went to run the weevil pounced onto her back and sent her to the floor once more.

"Gwen" yelled Jack as he began to try and weave his way through the carnage and help Gwen. But before he could get their he heard a scream coming from Gwen.

"Ahhhh" she screamed as a white hot pain shot through her shoulder. The weevil had bitten into her shoulder and began savaging at it. Her mind went fuzzy and she felt light headed. Suddenly she felt the weevil slump on top of her and John pulling it off of her. She managed to keep conscious long enough to her the gunshots stop and some one lifting her up off the ground. Then along came the darkness.

Sorry it's short but need a bit more inspiration Reviews welcome pretty please :P:P:P


	10. Is that Cardiff ?

Brr Brr

"Gwen darling can you hear me" said Jack as he ran to the SUV everyone else following.

"We can't take her to the hospital they'l ask to many questions can we go to someones house so I can check her over" asked Owen hurriedly.

"You can come to mine" said Warrick as he jumped into the Torchwood SUV.

"Mind if I drive" he said as he slammed the door shut.

"Go ahead" said Jack as he put pressure on the wound. "John you go in the CSI tahoe okay" said Jack as John rushed off into the other vehicle. Ianto jumped into the passengers seat and the other's jumped into the back. Jack had Gwen on his lap, whilst Owen and Tosh were squashed next to him.

"Come on Gwen" he urged as the car sped off onto the highway.

"Uhh" came a low whisper from Gwen who's eyes opened a little bit but then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell unconsciouss again.

"Gwen come on darling" he urged once more, but the only response he got was the sound of Gwen's laboured breathing. The cars pulled over and Warrick jumped out of the SUV and opened the door as they all hurried in. Owen yanked everything off of the table and Jack put Gwen on it. He peeled off her Jacket as Jack put his coat under her head.

"Ouch that's a nasty wound, she's lost a lot of blood Jack, and this is worse then a flesh wound, its managed to tear into the muscle" he said as he injected her with a sedative and began stitching her up.

Jack began pacing quickly as he listened to Owen barking orders at people to help him out.

"She pushed me out of the way Gil, I treated her like shit and yet she still risked her life to save mine" said Catherine as her and Grissom stood on the porch.

"I know but it's not your fault Cath, and I think she knows that" he said putting a reassuring arm around her and pulling her close.

"She also saved Sara as well mind" said Grissom afterwards.

"I know" was her only reply as she pulled away and went inside.

Nick and Sara were staring at Gwen as Owen tried desperately to stitch her up.

"Nick she helped me, she pushed me out of the way" she said quietly as she cuddled into him, breathing in his soothing scent.

"She's a brave woman" he said back as he hugged her tightly.

"All done" said Owen as Jack and John strolled over quickly.

Jack absent mindedly ran his hand through her hair.

She began to stir and weakly opened her eyes, they felt heavy and it was a struggle but she did it.

"Hey there" said Jack as he kneeled down, his face close to her's.

"Hey" she said groggily and turned her head so she was looking directly at him.

She distinctly heard Ianto saying "Next time let her take the blow".

"You okay" said Catherine as she walked over next to Gwen.

"Been better" was her reply.

"Thank you Gwen" said Catherine back grasping one of Gwen's pale hands.

She received a light squeeze from Gwen and a smile. Gwen left go and tried to pull herself up, Jack put his hand on her back and eased her up. She pulled her legs over the side and sat upright.

"Hey , hey take it easy" said Owen as he gave her another injection. Her head felt dizzy once more and she slumped into Jack's arms. He lifted her up and took her out to the SUV.

"Anything you need, call us or we'll call you understand" said jack to the CSI team.

They all nodded an understanding as the Torchwood crew got into their vehicle, and drove off.

TORCHWOOD.CSI.TORCHWOOD.

Gwen awoke her head spinning as she opened her eyes and looked round she noticed that she was in the hotel room. The smell of Ianto's freshly brewed coffee hit her nostrils, and right she was as the man himself entered in unusual attire. The snazzy suit was gone and he wore light baggy jeans, and a plain white T.

"Good morning, you okay" he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and grasped one of her hands.

"Yeah feeling better, oh Ianto you are a god" she said as she slowly took the coffee off of him.

"Yan, can you check the wound for me I would but it's hard to check under the bandage with one hand" she said. Ianto curtly nodded his head and leaned over her and peeled back the bandage slowly. The wound was a dark blue and black and a long but narrow slit was along her shoulder.

"Woe that cream Owen used has worked miracles, it's heavily bruised but the wound is healing fine" he said as he placed the bandage back on and got up.

"Where's Jack" she asked, Ianto turned and said.

"Gone to get breakfast for us all, he'll be back soon don't worry" and he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her head. "Anything you need call okay", she nodded and smiled as he walked out of the room.

Just as Ianto had said a few minutes later Jack had returned with breakfast. He brought in their breakfast and locked the door afterwards. He laid on the bed next to her and began to tuck in.

"Got you favourite" he said cheekily, "Bagel with Philadelphia cheese and a small full breakfast" he said and grinned.

"Thank's Jack" she leaned forward and kissed him slowly. She pulled away and began to eat.

"What was that for" he asked.

"For being you" she said and grinned and began to laugh at him. He laughed along and began eating as well.

"So what are we doing today, what happened with the evolved weevil" she asked as Jack took her food to the sink.

"We managed to round them up, UNIT are sending a helicopter over here and are due to pick them up from the warehouse in about 2 hours" he said as he sat back down.

"Thank god, are there anymore lurking about" she asked weaving her hand through his, entwining their fingers.

"Tosh ran a scan and there are no more left here, also the rift has sealed itself, don't know how but it won't be opening for a while" he said pulling her closer.

"So our stay has come to an end then" she said disappointedly.

"Yes but the CSI team are packing their suitcases and returning to Cardiff with us fro a bit" he said grinning as her face dropped.

"why?" she asked curiously.

"Because a 4 year old boy went missing two weeks ago, Calvin Matthew's, and we've been informed that he has been seen in Cardiff two days ago, so they're coming over and are going to liase with Cardiff Pd" he replied back.

"When are we leaving",

"Not till tomorrow night" he replied back stroking her hair slowly.

"I better get packing then" she answered.

"No need I've already packed your things except your toiletries" he said cheekily.

"Thank you, what shall we do with the day then" she said huskily.

"Well Tosh and Owen and John and Ianto have gone up to the stratosphere tower and I can't see you climbing up all them stairs now" he whispered in her ear. His hand slowly made it's way up her leg. He rolled her over gently and straddled her waist tickling her. She giggled and smiled into his kiss as he still tickled her. She pulled his top over his head and kissed again deepening the kiss. His tongue brushed against her teeth and she gladly allowed him entry. Their tongues danced a slow dance.

Jack thought to himself, _I know what I'm doing with my day._

The rest of the torchwood gang, were standing on the top floor balcony of the stratosphere slurping away at their drinks.

"Hey is that Cardiff over there" said Owen pointing at a little piece of land in the middle of the sea. The gang stared at him.

"What, I was only kidding" he said laughing at himself.

"I thought you were serious Harry" said Ianto looking at John and laughing.

"Shut up Tea boy", "And it'll be me who's laughing when I post that video of you running round naked on youtube when we get back" Him and Tosh looked at each other and doubled over with laughter clutching onto each other.

Ianto had paled considerably, and John whilst Ianto didn't notice took a picture of him.

"If you put that on Youtube Harper, I will never make you coffee for the rest of your days" Ianto retorted colour flowing back into his cheeks.

"Fine by me, seems as I can't consume food or drink" he said with a smug smile. Ianto just glared and looked away. He was thinking up a plan on how to get Owen back, then it came to him, but he'll have to wait until they get back to Cardiff.

So there's the comedy and the love back x.x.x R & R PPLEASE


	11. Going back to the Homeland

********

Finally updated sorry for the wait guys i lost inspiration :D

* * *

"Hey Gil what time is our flight" yelled Catherine as she exited her vehicle and strolled into Grissoms house.

"Umm I think its 10:30 so we have to be in the airport at about 8:30" he replied casually as he leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lovers lips.

"God I just want to go, I've never been to Cardiff, or Wales or England for that matter" said Catherine as she sat down on the settee. Gil sat next to her and placed and arm around her.

"I've been to Wales, and it is absolutely beautiful, one of the most beautiful places iv'e ever seen" said Grissom as he began flicking through channels.

"Really, Wow" she gasped. She had never known that Grissom travelled.

"Right I'll set my alarm for 7:30 so we'll be ready by 8:00 to pick up Nick, Warrick and Sara" He said as he went to make a Coffee.

"Have you got all the folders for the Calvin Matthew's case because they'll be wanting details you know that right" Said Catherine as she finally settled on the HBO channel.

"Yeah it packed in my holdall so I can flick through it on the plane" he said as he waited for the kettle to boil.

"Okay" she shouted back.

He walked back into the living room and put the coffee's on the table and they both sat there in a comfortable silence.

* * *

"So we ready to go Nick" yelled Warrick as he took his bags into Nick and Sara's flat.

"Yeah im good to go, how bout you Sar" He yelled up the stairs.

"Yes I'm coming" she replied as she came down the stairs.

"What's the time now War" Called Nick from the kitchen.

" it's ten to 8 now, Griss should be here any minute now" he said as he plonked himself down on the leather settee.

"So you looking forward to going to Cardiff" Said Sara as she sat down next to Warrick.

"Yeah I've been there once to watch a rugby match, USA Vs Wales in the millennium stadium, We lost well got thrashed but didn't do much sight seeing" he said.

"You like rugby Wow, it's not a common sport over here is it" she said as sipped at her coffee.

"No but it's an awesome game" he replied smiling.

"What was the final score" she asked sheepishly.

"54 – 0 to Wales" he said politely.

Sara just grinned and leaned back in the settee as Nick came and sat down next to them. But just as he sat down there was a knock at the door.

"Well that's just my luck" he said as he answered the door to Grissom and Catherine.

"What the hell is he doing here" said Nick as he pointed at the boy with blonde hair.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Greggo is coming with us" said Grissom.

"Well this is gonna be fun" said Greg as he helped Carry the bags to the Car.

* * *

The Torchwood crew were all gathered in reception. John was Chatting up Ianto, Owen and Tosh were talking to each other and Jack and Gwen were checking out of the hotel.

"So Kids do we have everything now" said Jack as he walked away from the counter.

They all nodded they're heads and got back to their conversations.

He looked round at Gwen who was wincing at the holdall that was pressed up against her wound.

He strolled over and took the bag of her.

"Thanks" she said as he stroked her hair.

"No problem, where going home Gwen" he said with a smile as he turned and headed to the exit where the SUV was parked.

They all placed their luggage in the boot and headed off. The airport wasn't far away so they were there within minutes.

They pulled up and emptied their luggage out of the car and as they walked through the front doors they were greeted by the CSI team but there was a stranger there with them.

"Hey guys, Umm who's this" said Owen as he pointed to the blonde boy standing next to Nick.

"Guys I would you to meet Greg our Lab technician, he's training to be a CSI so we thought this would be good training for him" said Gil as Greg shook hands with them all.

As he shook Toshiko's hand a goofy grin came to his face and he kissed the back of her hand.

"Lovely to meet you Madam" he said putting on a posh accent. Toshiko blushed a deep crimson and he left go of her hand feeling how uncomfortable she was.

Owen shot him a glare.

_Oh I am not getting muscled out by a young American kid_ he thought as they walked through the terminals.

* * *

They all checked their stuff and walked through customs. Jack and Gwen and Gil and Catherine walked in front with the others walking behind them.

They were in first class again and for that they were grateful, there was no one else in first class so they had it all to themselves.

In the front there was Owen and Tosh, Tosh on the inside once more, then opposite was John and Ianto, behind them sat Gil and Catherine, opposite them sat Jack and Gwen, Behind them sat Nick and Sara, and opposite sat Warrick and Greg.

"Why do I have to sit by Greg" moaned Warrick as he fastened his seatbelt. Greg gave him a toothy grin and fastened.

As the plane took off, Owen was squealing once more.

"Don't look down, Don't look down".

* * *

**So finally been updated chums please R & R I lost inspiration but with reviews I'll get it back :D**


	12. 99 Green Bottles

**Okai its back . . sorry for the wait been busy but here we go enjoy oh nd review please.**

"Greg shut up" said Nick as he put his pillow over his head. Greg was laying right back with his Ipod in the music blaring from the ear phones. He didn't even know Nick was talking to him.

"Ahh" said Nick as he reclined his chair up the same time as Sara.

"Mwahaha I have a plan" he said mischievously to Sara.

"Nicholas Stokes you do have an evil streak don't you" she said back huskily as they slowly got up out of their seats. Nick walked down the where the food was stored and asked for a cheesecake, whilst Sara quietly woke everyone.

Nick came back with the cheesecake in his hand.

* * *

"Right Sara, get ready to recline the chair forward, Warrick hold this by here" he said handing Warrick the cheesecake as he levelled it out.

"Ianto John control the camera, Gwen Catherine you two get ready with that bowl of water when he shoots up throw" the girls nodded and grinned as they took they're glasses of water.

"Jack, Owen, Toshiko, Grissom after the water had been thrown over him I want you lot to just sit there so when he runs to the toilet stick your feet out from the side of the seats so he trips and headbutts the wall" Nick grinned happily.

"1" he mouthed "2" "3".

On three Sara pressed the recline button up, Greg's chair shot up and his face went straight into the cheesecake, as the casing slipped from his face, Gwen and Catherine threw they're water over him and as he planned he jumped up from his seat and went to run to the toilet but his feet got caught by Grissom and Jack and he went flying into the wall.

"Owww" he yelled as he struggled to pull himself to his feet.

They were all doubled over with laughter giving each other high fives.

"What the hell was that for" he shrieked as he ripped his headphones out of his years.

"We were talking you weren't listening so that you would, we did this" said Owen between gasps.

"That was just plain cruel" he said back wiping off the cake with his jacket.

"Come on Greggo it was a joke" said Warrick as he walked over and patted him over the back before walking into the toilet.

"Hey I was going to go in there" he said, he turned to the other's.

"Your lucky I can take a joke" he said and sat back down immediately turning his Ipod off.

"Now you've disturbed the Greg meister you shall pay" Everyone had raised eyebrows but only Catherine knew what was coming and covered her ears.

* * *

"100 green bottles hanging on the wall, hundred green bottles hanging on the wall and if one green bottle accidentally falls there'l be 99 green bottles hanging on the wall, 99 g"

"Nick now look what you've done" yelled Sara as she yanked Greg's Ipod off of him and shoved it in her ears.

"What you all contributed, oh come on" he said shrugging as they all covered there ears.

* * *

"49 green bottles hanging on the wall, 49 green bottles hanging on the wall, and if one green bottle accidentally falls there'l be 48 green bottles hanging on the wall" chime Greg cheerfully still no sign of stopping.

They all tried to block it out by talking to each other, Warrick and Nick and Sara had moved so they were sitting up against the wall Greg had fallen into.

John Owen and Ianto were having an argument.

"But it's impossible to hang 100 green bottles on a wall" said Ianto.

"How do you know that" said John as he crossed his arms over his chest challengingly.

"Because Duh I know everything" said Ianto as Owen smacked him across the head.

"You may know everything but you didn't know that was coming did you teaboy" chuckled Owen as Ianto swung his hand right into Owen's groin. His leg's crumpled beneath him as his privates throbbed.

* * *

"10 green bottles hanging on the wall" he said his voice high pitched.

Owen's face had gone blood red as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Hey Ianto, do you want a game of Piggy" he said kindly as he stood in front of Ianto.

"Ooh what's Piggy" he said excitedly.

"This" and Owen swung his foot right into Ianto's groin.

"Piggy" he said cheerfully as Ianto slumped off of his seat and Owen sat in it.

Ianto rolled around on the floor.

_I'm going to get him bad now_ he thought to himself.

"you are going to pay for that Harper" he said his voice to high pitched.

"Whatever" he said as he and John carried on they're conversation about poodles.

Ianto dragged himself over next to Warrick.

"You alright man" he said trying to hold back his laughter.

Ianto just nodded and shut his eyes.

* * *

"God I don't know what's worse, 2 year olds or these" said Gwen as she played with Jack's hair.

"These" they said in unison. Gwen smiled that gap toothed smile at him, the smile that could compete with him.

"I do love your smile you know that" he said as he kissed her tenderly on her lips.

"So you've said, you also said that I can do amazing things with it to" she said back in a charming voice.

He blushed.

"Oh yeah I made you blush, I made you blush" she said as se swung her arms around in horizontal circles.

"Fine, but I will get you back Gwen Cooper" he said as he began to tickle her. She jumped out of her seat and ran and jumped onto Ianto Warrick Nick and Sara.

"Woah there" said Warrick as himself and the other's braced themselves to catch her. They caught her easily but what they weren't expecting was Jack who also jumped onto them.

They're was an almighty crash and they all lay they're a tangle of arms and legs. Sara's head was squashed all the way inbetween Ianto and Warrick. Gwen's head was right in between Warrick's legs. Nick was bent over Jack's back in a very uncompromising position.

They didn't hear the click of a camera going off as Gil and Catherine snapped a few pictures of it.

"Oh yeah these are so going up in my office" said Gil and Catheirne at the same time.

They all sat up, the girls blushing profusely.

Once they went back to their seats and awkward silence had fallen between the group.

"And if one green bottle accidentally falls there'll be no green bottles hanging on the wall" Greg finished.

The other's all sighed in relief. But there joy was short lived.

"I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves, I know a song that'll get on your nerves all day long" he sang.

"This is why I didn't want you to bring him" yelled Nick to Grissom.

"Great we have another 8 hours of this" Grissom grumbled pulling his pillow over his head. Still not blocking out Greg's tuneless singing.

* * *

**So the long awaited chapter 12 is up please review I will love you forever.**

* * *


	13. Hitting The Hub

**Well finally updated lol, small chapter i know but this is just a build up all ready got the next few chapters planned review if you liked**

* * *

"Nice place, a little low on the decor but i can live with that" Catherine said as they all walked into the hub.

"Man this place is huge" Warrick chimed as they walked into the hub. They looked around and an almighty screech was heard from Greg as a Pterodactyl flew across their heads.

"What the hell was that" he screamed clinging onto Warrick.

"That's Myfanwy our pet Pterodactyl, she's harmless" Ianto said sitting down on the sofa's. The CSI's watched the dinosaur fly around.

"You have Pterodactyl as a pet, but they're extinct, millions of years" Grissom said in awe. None of them had moved. They all ducked low frightened.

"It's ok honestly" Gwen said ushering the other's over to the settee's.

"Okay this week is getting weirder by the minute" Sara said sitting down. The torchwood crew all went to their workstations with Ianto heading up to the tourist office.

"Okay Gwen i need you to scan the CCTV to see if there is any sign of Calvin Matthew's, Tosh scan for any rift activity, anything unusual, Owen i want you to run a blood composition of the Weevil's DNA, and i will be briefing the CSI's in the boardroom" Jack barked and everyone began to do what they were told.

"Right then Grissom if you can get your team to follow me please" he said and they all raised and followed him through a room and up a set of stairs.

* * *

"So i've contacted Cardiff police and they have asked for you to meet them at their HQ tomorrow at 12:00, i've sent them a copy of the police report and details of Calvin, Gwen as you heard is using a facial recognition system to trace him through CCTV" Jack said as he stood at the head of the table.

"And has there been anything, reports, sightings" Sara asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"Apart from the one a few days ago no, the person a Miss Laura Hanford said she saw a young boy of the same description wandering down the high street with what appeared to be a man, he had a black cap and scarf on and you couldn't see an inch of his face" Jack repeated reading from the folder.

"Okay thank you Jack, we were just wondering where we'll be staying" Grissom said pulling off his glasses.

"Well we have spoken and decided that two people will stay here in the Hub, another two will stay with Toshiko, one with Ianto and one can stay with Gwen, trust me you wouldn't want to stay with Owen the dead man" Jack replied grinning.

"Okay thanks, but hang on why did you say dead man" Grissom said curiously looking at Jack.

"Because he's dead, he was shot, so we brought him back to life but he's still dead, he has no breath and no heartbeat" Jack said simply sitting himself down.

The other's were just sat in shock.

"This is mad, this whole experience is surreal, i feel like a little kid again" Greg sighed from his seating.

"Greg your always like a little kid' Nick said laughing.

"Shut up" he groaned sending a glare at his Texan counterpart.

"Right you lot better go get some sleep, i'll send the guys home come with me" Jack said.

* * *

"Oh come on, fine we'll pick out of the hat again" Jack said writing the CSi's names on different pieces of paper and dropped them into the hat.

"You do realise how childish we are acting" Ianto laughed looking at each of them. Jack just ignored the comment.

"Gwen you first" Jack said and Gwen stuck her hand into the hat and once she pulled out a piece of paper un folded it.

"Warrick" she said smiling. He looked at her his eyes glistening. He couldn't have been happier.

"Nice" Warrick said picking up his bags. Jack glared at him a little slightly intimidated that another man, a very handsome man would be sleeping under the same roof as Gwen.

Next Toshiko put her hand in the hat and unfolded her paper.

"Greg" she said and the boy grinned. A primal growl came from Owen's throat. Greg just smiled widely and stood next to her.

"Okay here we go" Ianto said pulling out a small piece of paper.

"Nick and Sara" he said and they grabbed their bags.

"So that leaves me with Grissom and Catherine" Jack grinned taking their bags into the extra room.

"Off you go then guys" Jack said and they all left the hub just leaving the three left.

* * *

**So what's gonna happen next, been ages i know but been busy but i am determined to finish this story review if you enjoyed and want more :D**


	14. What The Hell And Where's The Weevil

Gwen and Warrick were sat in her car on their way to Gwen's flat.

"So umm, how you feeling now, i mean you were hurt pretty bad" Warrick asked trying to break the ice.

"Fine thank you Warrick, you get used to it in this job" she replied sending him a quick glance.

"What something like this has happened before" he asked curiously looking at her.

"Lots of things, i've been shot, i've been attacked and impregnated by an alien" she said casually. Warrick's eyes widened.

"Don't ask it's a long story" she laughed looking at him. She hadn't realised how handsome he was until now. He was well built with large muscles and a gorgeous smile.

_Gwen you shouldn't be thinking like that_ she mentally slapped herself shaking all thoughts of Warrick from her head.

* * *

"So what do you wanna do" Greg said excitedly dropping his bags in Toshiko's flat.

"Sleep, good god i'm knackered, i'll go and get you some blankets, is it okay if you sleep on the couch, it's really comfy" Tosh said rummaging through her cupboards for some blankets.

"That's fine" Greg said slightly dejected not because he was sleeping on the couch but because he had really wanted to get to know Tosh a little more.

Toshiko looked at him and saw his face drop.

"Look if it pleases you we can watch a film or something, do you play monopoly" Tosh asked dropping the blankets next to him.

A large smile came across his face.

* * *

"So if there is anything you need don't hesitate to call" Ianto said as he showed them into their rooms.

"Thank you Ianto, wow this room is gorgeous" Sara said dropping her bags on the bed.

"It is but i know what else is gorgeous" Nick said kissing Sara softly. She ran her hands through his hair.

"I think i'm going to enjoy this trip, you that" Sara said pulling away for air and looking at Nick.

"Me too" he replied kissing her back.

* * *

"I always knew you two had a bit of a thing going" Jack questioned Grissom who was sat at a computer.

"Really and how is that" Grissom replied his eyes never leaving the screen. He searched through records which he didn't know were even around.

"I tend to notice things, i mean your team are CSI'S You'd have thought they would have noticed by now too" Jack said sitting down on another desk.

"My team have noticed things, but we do watch how criminals cover things up, you do learn a thing or two" Grissom said calmly looking up at Jack.

Jack was about to speak when he heard Catherine in the backround.

"Holy cow what the hell is that thing in there" she yelled running out from the door leading to the cells.

"That's Janet, she's a weevil" Jack laughed as Catherine gasped for breath.

"A weevil, so that's the original thing, the downed down version of the one over in Vegas" Catherine said her CSI mind piecing everything together.

"Exactly, your catching on well, anyway speaking of the evolved weevil i really need to see where it is" Jack said turning and walking up to his office.

Catherine smiled at Grissom and sat down next to him.

"What are you looking at" she asked stroking his hair slowly.

"Just seeing if there's any updates on Calvin Matthew's, but as i thought there isn't anything new" he grumbled looking away from the screen.

* * *

"So how long have you been a CSI for" Gwen asked as she handed Warrick a beer. Warrick smiled and took it from her.

"Umm, i'd say 13 years now, and how long have you been with Torchwood" he smiled taking a sip of his beer.

"2 and a half years, before i worked with Torchwood i was a police officer, but once you get a taste the place, you can't keep away" Gwen smiled running a hand through her hair.

"I'd think not, what's it like, i mean man you see stuff that people would only dream of seeing" Warrick sighed studying her.

"Trust me we see things that people wouldn't dream of wanting to see, but other then that's it brilliant, i mean it's dangerous, it's different, it draws you in, but it has it's down side" she groaned. Warrick laughed lightly.

"Oh yeah, like what" Warrick challenged a wide smile coming across his face. He took in her beauty.

"Like one our super science fiction base is underground and when it rains it smells, two the hours can get so hectic, and three it's really hard to have a life outside of torchwood" she laughed taking a swig from her beer.

"Nice" he chuckled leaning back into the settee his eyes sparkling. A comfortable silence came between them.

_She's even nicer on the inside_ Warrick thought to himself studying her. His eyes roamed up and down her body.

"So uh, what's it like being a CSI, i mean sure i spoke to a few from that department but we never really mixed" Gwen asked breaking the silence.

"It's good money, dangerous, but it's great, it's great the feeling you get when you've put someone behind bars and knowing you've got justice for a victim and their families, given them closure if you like" he said softly a ghost of a smile on his face. Gwen looked at him.

_His eyes are gorgeous, and his lips, no Gwen stop it, just stop it_ she screamed at herself mentally, _I have a handsome, kind, immortal boyfriend waiting for me at the hub_ she thought again her eyes averting away from him.

"Hello anyone there" Warrick said leaning forward and waving his hand in front of her face. She shook her head coming out of her reverie.

"Oh sorry i zoned out there" she said a goofy smile on her face.

"Nah it's alright, you're kinda pretty when you zoned out" he said his voice husky. She blushed profusely and ducked her head in embarrassment.

"You're also kinda cute when you blush" he said again. She went an even deeper shade of crimson.

"Oh stop it" she said her head looking away from him.

"Oh stop it" he mocked laughing. She threw him a look and then laughed herself.

"Okay two can play that game, are you blushing, yeah you are, you're blushing, Warrick mr slick Brown is blushing" she said to him, by saying this he started to blush.

"Oh yeah, i told you, don't mess with Miss Cooper, cause honey i will always kick your ass at these games anyday" she said laughing madly.

"Yeah you can kick my ass anytime you want" he chirped and her porcelain white face glowing red.

"Two to one" he said showing the digits with his fingers. Gwen stuck her tongue out at him trying to think of something to say.

"Ah you're alright i'd rather kick a dog then you, then again all men are dogs" she said to him sarcastically.

"Oh so you're going there, well so can i" he said inching closer to her. She turned her head away trying to stifle a laugh but when she turned her head back around he pressed his lips to hers.

Gwen was shocked at first but didn't realise until his hand was on her thigh. She quickly pulled away a gasp escaping her lips.

"Wha, what the hell was that" she gasped in shock looking at Warrick, he instantly pulled back.

"I'm sorry it's just, well, you , I thought" he began but Gwen cut him off.

"Well you thought wrong, i was just having a laugh, look i'm sorry if i lead you on but, i've got a boyfriend" Gwen said getting to her feet.

"I'm sorry it's, well, it won' t happen again" Warrick said apologetically standing up in front of her.

"Look it as my fault as well, let's just forget about it yeah" Gwen said her voice low and fullof shame.

"Yeah, i am sorry" Warrick said bowing his head in shame also.

"Just leave it" Gwen said, she was about to speak again when her phone went.

"Hello" she said answering quickly.

"Hey Gwen it's me, i need you to come down as soon as possible it's an emergency" Jack said down the phone.

"Yeah okay no problem, shall i bring Warrick with me" she said her breath hitching on her throat as she heard her boyfriends soothing voice down the then looked over at her temporary flat mate.

"Yeah if you would, see you later" he said and hung up, quickly dialling the other's numbers.

"No sleep for us tonight, get your coat we're going to the hub" she said to Warrick hurrying off down to her room to get her jacket. Warrick picked up his and walked out of the flat waiting by the car.

_Idiot_ Gwen she slapped herself mentally throwing on her coat. She ran out of her flat and into the car.

_This is gonna be awkward_ she thought to herself peeling away from the pavement.

* * *

**So what is the emergency, thanks for the support guys, review if you liked :D**


	15. Weevils And Wreckages

"So i bet you're all wondering why i called you at this lovely hour" Jack chimed standing at the head of the table in the boardroom.

He looked around at his and the CSI team. Next to him sat Gwen her chin up and legs crossed looking exceedingly elegant for this hour of the morning. Next to her was John his feet up on the table and his eyes shut. He stifled a laugh as Gwen turned and slapped him hard John jumping so hard he had to grab onto Ianto who was stood behind the two to stop himself from falling. The other's on the other hand burst out laughing.

Next to John was Catherine who's nose was stuck in Calvin Matthew's case file, opposite her sat Warrick his eyes cautiously sweeping over the group and lingering a little to long on Gwen for Jack's liking. To his right Greg was sat there his eyes half shut and constantly fidgeting, and then next to him Tosh and Owen were sat there, Tosh staring at him and Owen who's head was on his chest his eyes shut.

"Yeah" Gwen said the only one to reply. He looked at her an smiled.

"Well you know Jerry and our evolved Weevils, let's just say they managed to withstand the sedative, crashed the helicopter, and escaped, so we have an evolved trio on the loose" Jack said pointing at the picture of the weevil on the screen.

"Where did he bring the helicopter down" Catherine asked putting the folder down.

"Remains of the helicopter were found in Splott, no one survived" Jack said handing out pictures to them all of the crash. Nick looked at him his face twisted in confusion.

"Splott" he asked wondering what kind of a name that was.

"It's an area not too far from her, it's an estate it's called Splott, used to be called God's plot because back in the medieval times it was owned by the Bishop of Llandaff, but now it's a council esta" Ianto began but John cut across him.

"Shut up Eye Candy we don't want to know ancient history, any way get on with it Jack" John groaned glaring at Ianto for a few seconds. Gwen slapped him again and apologized to Ianto on his behalf.

"So we need to find these weevils before they mate with other ones other wise we'll have more super strong weevilutions on our hand" Jack said clapping his hands together. The other's all nodded in agreement.

"Right why don't you Tosh scan for any rift activity, Ianto can you please make lots and lots of coffee for us, Owen how are those samples coming" he asked looking at the doctor.

"So far there are a few minor differences in the DNA strands, such as different shaped cromosones excetera, umm other than that i can't tell you anything just yet, i'm a doctor not a genetesist" Owen replied his hands behind his head.

"Okay umm i've got some more files for all you so if you wanna stay here and review Calvin's case and Gwen with me" Jack ordered throwing down some files for the CSI team to look through. The Torchwood team all went to their designated areas.

"Right well it's 4:45am now, at 12:00pm we have to go to Cardiff Police Station so what do we know" Grissom began and they all began to throw ideas together.

* * *

"Nice to be back huh" Jack said sitting sown behind his desk Gwen sitting on the edge of it in front off him.

"Yeah i'm surprised i actually missed this place" she grinned back. He looked at her intently.

"What's up" he asked noticing a vacant look in her eyes. She looked at him.

"Nothing why?" she asked getting rid of the guilty expression on her face.

"There is something up, come on you can tell me anything" he said standing up in front of her so her legs were now around him. He took her hands in his own and kissed the back of them.

Thoughts ran through her head, _should i tell him, what will he say, will he be mad she_ thought nervously.

Jack studied her face intently. _What are you hiding_ he thought to himself gazing into her eyes.

"It's just, Warrick he" she began but couldn't finish the sentence. Her eyes fell to the floor in shame.

"What's he done" Jack asked knowing where this conversation was going.

"He, he kissed me" she stuttered looking at Jack. Jack looked stunned and let go of her hands.

"That's it" he seethed walking towards the door. Gwen jumped off the table and stood in front of him putting her hand on his chest.

"Don't Jack, he didn't know i was with you" she said firmly her eyes boring into his.

"Did you kiss him back" he asked crossing his arms firmly.

"No as soon as his lips touched mine i pulled away and put him straight" she said lowering her hand from his chest.

Jack stared at her searching her eyes for answers, looking for any sign of her lying. But he couldn't find none. Uncrossing his arms he put his hands on her shoulder's.

"So you don't have any feelings towards him" he asked suspiciously wanting answers.

"Of course not Jack, i only have eyes for you, after two years of wanting you and now i've got you, i'm not going to lose you" she pleaded tears stinging her eyes.

Jack pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her small frame squeezing tightly leaning his head on her's.

"I didn't know i'm sorry, i should have trusted you" he said rubbing his hand along her back.

"No i should be sorry, i should have never even let it happen" she mumbled into his chest her breathing slow. Pulling away he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Come on let's get back to work yeah" he grinned opening the door for her to walk past him and out of his office.

* * *

It was now 10:30am. The CSI team had all fallen asleep in the boardroom as had the Torchwood lot. Jack was the first to awaken. He was asleep on the settee Gwen cuddled next to him. Looking around he saw Tosh sitting by her desk head on her hands, Ianto was laying on the steps by the cog door John's head on his leg.

Pushing himself up slowly trying not to disturb Gwen who surprisingly didn't wake up. Walking about he could see Owen down in the Med Bay his head on the autopsy table. He kept on exploring the Hub until he found his way to the boardroom, looking in he could see them all soundly asleep heads on the table or on each other's shoulders.

"Hey guys, guys" Jack said shaking Grissom lightly. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"What time is it" Grissom asked straightening his glasses.

"10:30, you are meeting the police at twelve i suggest you all get up" Jack said to Grissom before turning and walking out of the room. As he got down into the main area of the hub a loud beeping could be heard. The sound awoke Tosh, Gwen and Ianto and John.

"What's happening" Gwen said shooting up startled her hair tousled.

"We have a massive rift spike, guess where" he said typing frantically at the keyboard.

"Splott" came Ianto's voice from the steps.

* * *

**So what's in store for the team review if you liked :D**


	16. Bang & Boom

"Okay we'll meet you at the police station, we all kitted out" Jack ordered looking at the Torchwood team. Gwen lifted her gun and cocked it.

"Locked and loaded" she said putting it in its holster the other's following.

"Tosh how's it coming" Jack asked leaning over her shoulder whilst putting his Webley in his holster.

"I've got a reading on three different signals, each emitting the same frequencies, its the weevils" Tosh said clicking frantically at her computer.

"Okay where are they" Jack asked the other's surrounding him. Tosh pushed her glasses higher up her nose.

"Right we have one just off bute road heading into Splott" Tosh said. Jack looked at his team.

"Right, Ianto, John you two take that one, Ianto take your car" Jack said the two nodded.

"Come on Eye Candy, time to kick some ass" John said hurrying out of the Hub.

"Okay next target one on east street again in the Splott area" Tosh called looking at them. The CSI team were stood behind them in amazement. Nick had wandered off and was now in the Armoury.

"Right Tosh Owen i want you two to take that, where's the third" Jack asked again.

"Third has wandered very quickly heading straight for the City Centre, Jack you better get there fast before it does any damage" Tosh called turning off the computer and running off just behind Owen.

"Right okay Gwen let's get to the SUV, hey Grissom get your team out of here now, we'll call you when we need you, go up that lift now" Jack ordered ushering them all onto the lift.

Greg gripped onto Warrick tightly screeching as the lift ascended.

"Good luck" Catherine called. Jack looked up smiled and saluted before turning out after Gwen.

* * *

"Is that" Ianto gasped looking at the Weevil in front of him. John nodded.

"Great just great, our weevil is a terrorist" John gasped backing away slowly from the weevil with a bomb strapped to its stomach.

"Jack, Gwen, Tosh Owen, we have a really big problem" Ianto groaned into his earpiece.

Jack's voice was the first to reply.

"What, what's going on" Jack said as he veered through the city centre.

"The Weevils have bombs strapped to them, i'll say that again, they have bombs strapped to them" Ianto repeated still backing away from the snarling weevil.

"He's not lying Jack, Jesus our weevil has one strapped to him to" Owen said down the phone.

Gwen's eyes widened. Jack pulled up quickly and jumped out of the SUV pulling his gun out Gwen following suit.

"Okay use the biggest gun you've got, take the head, nowhere else take the head" Jack yelled down the ear piece. Murmers of yes came back through.

Gwen and Jack sprinted forward to see a large area cordoned off with police surrounding it.

"Gwen thank god you're here, there's this thing, alien with a bomb strapped to him" PC Andy practically yelled running up to them.

"Andy right get everyone back i mean right back now, inform the force that there are another two out there maybe more, one near bute road and another east street in Splott get officers there now and evacuate everyone" Gwen screamed running past the tape. Andy obediently did as he was told and start pushing people right back.

* * *

"What the hell is going on" Sara cried as police ran out of the station.

"Let's have a look" Grissom said heading off in pursuit of the police officers.

* * *

"Woah they weren't lying" Jack said slowly watching as the snarling weevil came closer.

"Jack we better move" Gwen said her eyes large and mouth agape.

"Why" Jack asked his voice calm.

"Because that timer right there, says we have five seconds" she yelled grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the lane but they weren't fast enough.

**BOOM**

"Jack, Jack Gwen, come in, are you there" Owen called down the ear piece. All he was met with was static.

"Owen what's happened to them" Tosh cried trying her ear piece as well.

"I don't know Tosh, but it didn't sound good" Owen said his voice low in anguish.

"John we have to move now" Ianto yelled turning and running back.

John paused for a moment before looking at the ticking timer on the weevil.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1,

**BOOM**

"Ianto, John, their down, Tosh we better move now" Owen yelled running away from the weevil. It looked as though it was in a trance just stood there like a frozen statue.

They ran as fast as they could and jumped into their car, just as they did police cars pulled up alongside of them. Owen jumped back out and signalled them to stop but they kept on driving towards where the Weevil was.

"There's a bomb get back" he yelled but his voice was unheard over the sirens. Two cars headed down the street where the Weevil was and just as they stopped in front if the growling creature a large explosion flipped the cars off the ground and into the air.

* * *

"What the fuck was that" Warrick yelled as the floor rocked loudly. A large flame erupted from a nearby lane.

"I really think that has something to do with Torchwood" Grissom sighed looking on at the smoking mass nearby.

* * *

**So whos left now , review if you liked guys**


End file.
